(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quiz games and more particularly to a unique quiz game which provides for random chance selection of a question or questions to be answered by a player and which utilizes invisible printing ink to arrive at the correctness of the answer of the question or questions responded to by a player.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
As set forth in such long since expired U.S. patents as: U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,197, issued to H. J. Peterson et al on Oct. 25, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,545, issued to J. G. Cohen on July 12, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,866, issued to C. S. Adams on Nov. 25, 1952; and as set forth in more recent unexpired U.S. patents as: U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,143; issued to R. E. Thomas et al, on June 24, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,177, issued to B. F. Skinner on June 23, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,332, issued to J. S. Waloszyk et al on Apr. 18, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,499, issued to the present inventor, Leon G. Lenkoff, on July 30, 1974, it has long been known in the printing art and in the game art as well to scribe invisible ink upon a writing surface in a desired manner and to then utilize a suitable color activating means to react with the ink so that the invisible ink scribing becomes visible. This basic principle has been utilized in the printing and game arts effectively to provide various forms of teaching, testing and game responding arrangements. A student or a player is given a marking pen and, based upon knowledge of certain information, selects an outlined area for marking corresponding to an answer which the student or player believes is correct to a question relating to such certain information which has been posed either in writing or orally. It also is known in more recent games such as Trivial Pursuit to provide visibly presented trivia questions to a player in a number of categories with the players travelling on a game board in accordance with the questions answered in the selected categories. These games have been comparatively complex to manufacture and expensive to play, requiring several parts including a game board, numerous cards, player tokens and player pieces.
The present invention, recognizing the limitations of the prior art, teaches a novel and useful way of utilizing the basic principle of scribing invisible ink upon a writing surface and marking the same in such a manner as to provide not only a challenging game of chance but one of intelligence, as well, which can provide to one or more players many hours of either "By Yourself Enjoyment" (trademark of Stry-Lenkoff Company) or group pleasure. Furthermore, the unique game of the present invention can be manufactured, packaged and marketed in a comparatively simple and straightforward manner, requiring a minimum of time, material and parts.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.